Pretty Cure All Stars Fantasia 2: Party Time Cures!☆Danthology Madness!
Pretty Cure All Stars Fantasia 2: Party Time Cures! ☆ Danthology Maddness! (プリキュアオールスターズファンタジア 2: パッチ タイム キュアス! ☆ ダンテョォジ マッヅメッス! Purikyua Ōru Sutāzu Fantajia 2: Patti taimu Kyuasu! ☆ Dantholoji Maddumessu!) is LeenaCandy's second crossover movie after Pretty Cure All Stars Fantasia: Shining Miracles!. It releases in theaters in March 12, 2017. They will recounted a sequel due to Cure Angel & Magilika Pretty Cure! (until by Cure Fortuna) will make their debut. This movie are on USA & Canada. Plot In each cures are go to USA, the cures & mascots are bumper to bumper to the Magilika cures. Mimi, her friends & Diamond are going to Toronto,Canada. But they had a villain named Queen Kill & Hokoi and that, after that villains are died, all the cures and mascots are going to party! Let's party time cures!!! PreCure *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom / Cure Bright *Mishou Mai / Cure Egret / Cure Windy *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua *Mimino Kurumi / Milky Rose *Momozono Love / Cure Peach *Aono Miki / Cure Berry *Yamabuki Inori / Cure Pine *Higashi Setsuna / Cure Passion *Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom *Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine *Myoudouin Itsuki / Cure Sunshine *Tsukikage Yuri / Cure Moonlight *Hojo Hibiki / Cure Melody *Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm *Kurokawa Ellen / Cure Beat *Shirabe Ako / Cure Muse *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty *Aida Mana / Cure Heart *Hishikawa Rikka / Cure Diamond *Yotsuba Alice / Cure Rosetta *Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword *Madoka Aguri / Cure Ace *Aino Megumi / Cure Lovely *Shirayuki Hime / Cure Princess *Omori Yuko / Cure Honey *Hikawa Iona / Cure Fortune *Wakano Burgundy / Cure Flame *Tsuchina Chalcedony / Cure Earth *Hoshinu Jonquil / Cure Twink *Midorihana Dioptase / Cure Flora *Shiromizu Cobalt / Cure Water *Aokana Montana / Cure Curly *Mushikine Iolite / Cure Piano *Koshokumai Fushcia / Cure Sweet *Jonitei Pearl / Cure Puffy *Miyume Obsedian / Cure Glitz *Wakano Ruby / Red Sparkle *Tsuchina Amber / Orange Sparkle *Hoshinu Topaz / Yellow Sparkle *Midorihana Emerald / Green Sparkle *Shiromozu Opal / Blue Sparkle *Wako Sapphire / Indigo Sparkle *Mushikine Amthyst / Violet Sparkle *Koshokumai Beryl / Pink Sparkle *Jonotei Crystal / White Sparkle *Miyume Onyx / Black Sparkle *Kin / Yuri Kina / Gold Shine *Gin / Yuri Gina / Silver Shine *Min / Yuri Mina / Bronze Shine *Sin / Yuri Sina / Platinum Shine *Din / Yuri Dina / Copper Shine *Rin / Yuri Rina / Metallic Shine *Pinkuhane Rubelite / Pink Fire *Aomozuro Azurite / Blue Stream *Kitsuchi Citrine / Yellow Flower *Midorinao Jade / Green Air *Hikari Sanni (Sunstone) / Shiny Dawn *Hikari Tsuki (Moonstone) / Shiny Dusk *Hikari Hoshi (Starstone) / Shiny Dust *Kikariko Garnet / Lucky Twist *Natsuki Peridot / Sunny Side Up *Maisakime Olivine / Blooming Flower *Mokoru Spinel / Italia Ballerina *Hinokawa Hyacinth / Funky Flist *Itsuko Siam / Rocky Rollz *Aokikawa Bermuda / Magic Maiden *Willer Rose / Lovely Princess *Seymone Capri / Pop Doll *Michiro Tanzanite / Purple Velvette *Kirapika Malchite / Sparkling Harmony *Ompuno Lilac / Symphonique Tune *Deeper Turquise / Mermaid Siren *Kenzaki Satin / Twinkly Angel *Kuroyume Hermanite / Gothic Lolita *Ichigoyoshi Rosaline / Strawberry Lush *Kashirei Ametrine / Cheery Cherry *Midorizaki Khaki / Minty Mist *Tadase Arcroite / Platinium Royale *Miiro Barite / Pure Feeling *Fujisaki Sodalite / Beat Jumper *Yamato Cyprine / Fantastic Mirage *Shirabe Copal / Heavenly Knight *Mashiro Rhodorite / Clown Drop *Souma Kunzite / Sky Jack *Sanjou Nephrite / Samurai Soul *Sakurai Estatite / Wonderful Singer *Utakaze Ekanite / Germanica Flamingo *Himawari Hayune / Shining Blaze *Mitsuboshi Sardonyx / Shougun Spirit *Yamamoto Datolite / Dreaming Sorcress *Sasuto Willemite / Rolling Chef *Hoshizora Carnelian / French Elixir *Hoshizora Cornelian / Filipino Carinosa *Hikawa Idocrase / Planetary Angel *Tsukikage Flourite / Snow Star *Tetsuko Greenovite / Princess Flower *Suteki Jasper / Flame Cross *Aotaiyo Zircon / Ocean Sparkle *Akatsuki Chrysoberyl / Sun Gundam *Tomlinson Quartz / Atomic Cosmo *Derenesus Chrysocolla / Amarilla Frida *Stanlinson Alabster / Petite Witch *Kayori Padparascha / Lollipop Lorelei *Myousako Agate / Sweetie Schoolgirl *Kanare Coral / Disco Drizzle *Utakawaii Rosinca / Glamourous Allure *Hanasora Vermeil / Fruity Symphony *Mikankigawa Ammolite / Megumi Kokoro *Anmitsuno Kindarite / Sugar Punch *Sorashiro Goshenite / Ammulet Angel *Sorashiro Hiddenite / Ammulet Devil *Kazuya Blackstone / Seraphic Dream *Kazuya Whitestone / Lunatic Dream *Hotaru Chartrulese / Jewel Dream *Yayoiki Lapis / Dear Baby *Akihiro Mandarin / Citrus Lynx *Fochun Thirstle / Indian Fortune *Kisekima Amaranth / Zombie Rebel *Yukisora Diamond / Cure Angel *Aikoshoku Mimi / Cure Iris *Himitsukoi Akara / Cure Cupid *Orenji Mikan / Cure Vulcan *Kira Hotari / Cure Sol *Manaku Midori / Cure Thalia *Shiro Kaorin / Cure Fates *Aoi Mizuki / Cure Oceanus *Komayu Tsuki / Cure Diana *Myusikku Murasaki / Cure Euterpe *Pinku Sakura / Cure Selene *Kokoda Yume / Cure Morpheus *Kyhokawa Miko / Cure Aglaia *Hime Shira / Cure Juno *Mitsukiwa Buki / Cure Euphorosyne *Gurinu Rame / Cure Nike *Yozora Reika / Cure Nyx *Maori Tako / Cure Apollo *Shiroko Zora / Cure Aether *Urano Keika / Cure Eos *Urano Tsubasa / Cure Fortuna Mascots *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Lulun *Flappy *Choppy *Moop *Foop *Coco *Natts *Syrup *Tarte *Chiffon *Chypre *Coffret *Potpourri *Hummy *Fairy Tones *Candy *Pop *Sharuru *Raquel *Lance *Dabyi *Ai *Ribbon *Glasan *Crimson *Sienna *Mango *Viridian *Aquania *Denim *Lilac *Peachy *Kuro *Shiro *Dodo *Rere *Mimi *Fafa *Soso *Lala *Titi *Pepe *Ruru *Kiki *Pinky *Ocean *Daisy *Slide *Sun *Moon *Star *Tornado *Morning *Freesia *Sherbette *Pikaru *Tronix *Imagine *Royal *Diva *Violette *Glitz *Pitch *Marina *Goddess *Funk *Berri *Cheri *Menthol *Dovella *Flake *Piru *Ali *Sparrow *Gento *Tech *Glaiza *Globe *Tartette *Kiseki *Hotaru *Rhythm *Temari *Kusukusu *Daichi *Musashi *Cecila *Nami *Yoru *Eli *Ira *Renee *Nova *Toriko *Zara *Puke *Serene *Rhianna *Blossom *Chikara *Suito *Tenshi *Kage *Luxe *Ola *Dune *Sexy *Critter *Hamam *Brain *Heaveni *Lorde *Phoenix *Roman *Greek Villains *Queen Kill *Hokoi (monsters) Trivia *This movie is second Fantasia movie after Shining Miracles. *This movie is first movie had going to city. Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart related series Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure related series Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star related series Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! related series Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5! related series Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! related series Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! related series Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ related series Category:Smile Pretty Cure! related series Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure related series Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! related series Category:Colorful Hearts Pretty Cure! Category:Colorful Hearts Pretty Cure! Bright Lights! Category:Magilika Pretty Cure! Category:Movies Category:Fan Made Crossovers Category:Made Up 'Movies' Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Category:User: LeenaCandy